(1) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of assemblies for loading joints of drilling pipe onto and off of a pipe launcher used on a drilling rig, specifically, teeter beam assemblies that tilt towards and away from pipe launchers to move joints of pipe with the assistance of gravity.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Drilling pipe, as used on drilling rigs, is usually stored horizontally on pipe racks located on the ground near the drilling rig. On rigs using a pipe launcher to present joints of pipe to an elevated drilling platform, the pipe racks are positioned beside the pipe launcher to provide pipe to the pipe launcher when a well is being drilled and/or to receive pipe that is being tripped out of the drill string.
It is, therefore, desirable for reasons of safety and efficiency to provide a pipe teeter beam assembly attached to a pipe launcher that can tilt to move joints of pipe towards or away from the pipe launcher.